c r a d l e
by bienert
Summary: NOTE:this doesnt have any connection with the ring series. this is a different horror story specially made for you... yes, you!
1. How it all started

**title: C R A D L E**

"**Good Afternoon – we're here for ultrasound check-up." says Megumi Okina as soon as she and her husband, Kiyoshi, entered the clinic. The nurse beamed at them. **

"**Please sit down and fill up this form." the Nurse greeted them.**

"**Is Doctor Takahashi around?" Megumi asked.**

**The nurse nodded and entered another room to the right, leaving the couple alone for quite sometime as they filled up the form.**

**Megumi is already 7 months pregnant and since her parents were very strict, this was the first ultrasound check-up ever. She was extremely excited to know if the baby is a boy or a girl.**

**Ten minutes later, the nurse accompanied the couple inside the main clinic. The Doctor, Hiroshi Takahashi, had a huge smile spread across his face as they entered. He helped Megumi lie on the bed and did whatever he had to do with the ultrasound materials to start the procedure. He switched on the ultrasound monitor, and in a few minutes, the couple were mesmerized by the figure of their baby, which according to the doctor was a girl.**

**Soon before they left for home, they thanked the doctor, paid the fee and finally left. As they drove home by car, the couple talked about their future baby. "What are we going to name her?" Megumi asked excitedly.**

"**Er – what about Yui? – See – Yui Okina! Isnt it good?" Kiyoshi proudly said.**

**Megumi snorted. "Doesn't sound to good – what about Misaki? That seems better." she suggested.**

**Kiyoshi smiled. "Case closed – her name's Misaki! Give me a hug, honey!" **

**Kiyoshi embraced her tightly and they both jumped when they heard shouts and a loud beep from outside the vehicle as they thundered across the outskirts of Tokyo. The couple's cheerful expressions turned into shock when they freed each other from the hug. Coming their way was a huge ten-wheeler truck. People outside were screaming to stop their car, or they're going to die.**

"**I love you Kiyoshi – I love you my baby." Megumi cried as she held Kiyoshi's hand tightly and caressed her baby.**

**Kiyoshi uttered a loud scream before the massive, ten-wheeler truck collided with their car. Their vehicle was sent flying ten meters away and exploding into wisps as it fell back into the ground. People from everywhere crowded around the incident in a matter of seconds and when the police finally arrived and showered the flames off the Okina's car, they took pictures of the dead couple and took them out of the crumpled car. Kiyoshi and Megumi were both dripping with fresh blood and their bodies were full of severe cuts and bruises. Most of the people left for they couldn't stay any longer staring at those pitiful bodies. **

**Their bodies were immediately sent to a morgue and their families were called. The first person to reach the morgue was Okina's mother, Misa Kikumura, who fell in a dead faint when she saw the couple's bodies on the stretchers, stained with blood.**


	2. Misa's death

**Chapter 2's up! Enjoy!...i hope. :P**

… **The next day after the couple were sent at the morgue, all their relatives were invited to their wake. Megumi's mom was one of them who cried the hardest. As night approached, most of their relatives left but Misa never did. **

"**Let's go Misa, midnight is fast approaching – you need rest. I called some of my right-hand men to guard over Kiyoshi and Megumi's wake." said Kiyoshi's father, Hajime Okina.**

"**I don't want to – I want to stay with my daughter!" Misa insisted, tears spilling down her cheeks.**

"**Are you sure?" Hajime asked glumly. Misa nodded and left him standing at the door. She took a seat at the front near the two coffins and cried heavily. Hajime left after that, and Misa was left alone inside.**

**An hour later when Misa has finally calmed down, she became aware that there was nobody inside with her, and the silence surrounding her somewhat spooked her. She wiped her tears with a handkerchief and sat there in silence for the next twenty minutes. Suddenly, she felt as though somebody was watching her, but then she scolded herself at the same time that its normal to feel that when you're all by yourself. But the tension around her for the next ten minutes was increasingly high, making her shiver especially when a cold breeze swept through the windows.**

"**...Psst!"**

**Misa stood up in an instant, fear struck her. "Whose that!" she called, but nobody answered.**

**Who would play a prank on her at the middle of the night? Curiosity struck her with mingled terror.**

**Misa was sure she heard it… and it sounded like a child… a really young one.**

**She turned around to face the altar and prayed for a while, kneeling down on the stone-cold floor.**

**Imagine the horror on her face when she felt someone touch her from the backside. She uttered a loud, horrified scream when she turned around only to see her own daughter, Megumi's blood-stained face inches from hers………………………….**

"**We need immediate help – Misa Kikumura's found dead here!" Hajime yelled, talking through his mobile phone.**

**He was in panic at that time when he and his wife, Nobuyuki, arrived at the wake early in the morning to find Misa hanging on the ceiling with a thick rope constricted around her neck and arms. Blood was dripping on the floor, and Hajime's wife was cowering in the corner, not daring to believe what she was seeing.**

**Police came afterwards with an ambulance. Misa was brought straight to the hospital since the nurses checked her pulse and found out that she was still breathing. Hajime and Nobuyuki drove to the hospital soon after and entered the Emergency room to be informed about Misa's current situation. The doctors wouldn't let them in, but they said that the staff is trying their very best however, the chance is 50/50.**

**Hajime and Nobuyuki sat on the bench outside the emergency room, nervous and desperate.**

**Ten minutes later, one of the doctors came out.**

"**How is she, doc?" Hajime asked worriedly, hesitating right at that moment if he wanted to hear the answer or not.**

**The doctor took a deep breath and said, "Sorry – she's dead."**

**to be updated ! hope u liked it thanks to condo2.0 who reviewed my first chap!**


	3. Nobuyuki's fate

**Chapter 3..:D**

**Nobuyuki sank to her knees on the cold-stone floor. **

"**Jesus Christ…" Hajime muttered.**

"**It's alright. Are you her relatives?" The doctor asked him.**

**Hajime shook his head. "We're her friends – I'm going to call her brother."**

**Nobuyuki stood up, tears welling from her eyes. Misa was her only best friend, and she couldn't accept the fact that Misa died.**

**Hajime miserably took out his mobile phone and dialed the number.**

"**Hello? Is this Meicho Tomiyama? The sister of Misa Kikimura?" he spoke.**

"**Yes – who is this, please? What about my sister?" Meicho asked curiously.**

**Hajime gulped. "Can you please come here in Honogurai Medical Center? I'm Misa's friend." he said nervously.**

**He didn't know how he should say that Misa was dead.**

**Meicho was silent for a while, and he finally spoke. "I just arrived here at Megumi and Kiyoshi's wake – but anyway, is she sick?"**

**There was a slight tone of panic in Meicho's voice as he spoke.**

"**She's – er – she is – d-dead." Hajime blurted.**

**There was silence at the other end of the line and a few seconds later, the line was cut off. Hajime slid his phone back in his pocket and helped Nobuyuki off the floor. He hugged him tightly and said, "It's okay Nobu – no matter what happens, im still going to be here for you."**

**A few hours later, Meicho arrived at the hospital together with Misa's other relatives. They brought her to a funeral home, and decided to bury her in the cemetery as soon as possible. They couldn't take it to see her dead anymore, and it was much better if she was immediately buried. Exactly at seven in the morning the following day, everyone visited the burial of Misa Kikimura. They all attended the mass, and the burial until the coffin was safely buried six feet underground. Hajime and Nobuyuki left the cemetery at around nine in the morning just as everyone else left. Hajime headed straight to work after he brought Nobuyuki home. At twelve noon, Nobuyuki sat alone in her room, staring at the pictures she kept with Misa when they visited Hong Kong three months ago on vacation. A tear dropped from her eye. Wiping it off her cheek, she left the room and entered the kitchen. She then saw Hajime heating something in the microwave oven, his back to hers.**

"**Honey, I thought you're shift is until eight in the evening – why'd you come home so early?" she asked curiously.**

**Hajime didn't seem to hear him even though she was just a few meters away. He was just standing there, minding his own business.**

**Nobuyuki grinned. "Ah – Hajime dear don't fool with me, im serious!" she exclaimed laughingly.**

**Still, Hajime didn't talk, nor budge. Nobuyuki ran over to him, and leapt on his back, hugging him tightly.**

**Suddenly, she felt her husband's two hands grab her by the sides and with extremely powerful strength, threw her off his back.**

**Uttering a loud scream, Nobuyuki was sent flying a few meters off. She hit the shelves of cooking ingredients, fell onto the floor and fell unconscious as soon as the shelf crashed onto her head. The last thing she saw was a blurred woman walking towards her with a blood-stained face, two razor knives in her hand, ready to struck…….**

"**NOBUYUKI!" Hajime screamed in terror the instant he got home. His wife was lying on the floor, blood everywhere. Two knives were struck in her chest, and the whole shelf was in pieces on top of her. At first he just stood there in extreme panic and fright. Then he grabbed the telephone, dialed the ambulance, and then the police station.**

**Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They immediately checked her pulse, and unfortunately told Hajime that she's a hundred percent dead. Police arrived soon after, and investigated the crime scene.**

"**You said that you saw her here exactly like that upon coming home?" the officer asked him.**

**Hajime nodded. He was sure he wasn't himself. He didn't want to accept that fact that her wife was dead – he never would.**

"**Did your wife receive any death threats before? Any text messages threatening her life and yours?" the officer asked again.**

**Hajime shook his head. "She's n-not like that. She has lots of friends – no enemies. n-not at all." he explained briefly.**

**The officer looked around, while the other officers took pictures of the body.**

**One of the officer suddenly noticed pieces of tiny pictures on the floor, near to the dead body.**

**Hajime watched them take it, and curiously watched the looks of horror in their faces.**

**The other officers dashed over to the chief talking to Hajime, and showed him the pictures they found.**

"**So - you have been lying. Take a look at this." the chief officer said with a grunt. He took the pictures and carefully showed them to Hajime. **

"**Oh my god… that's not me!" Hajime bellowed.**

**The first picture was of Hajime attacking Nobuyuki with a knife, the second who had Hajime strangling his wife to the floor, and the third was of Hajime yet again intentionally choking her wife to the floor.**

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he screamed at the officers, tears falling from his eyes. He felt as though he was about to faint. He couldn't believe the pictures. Somebody might be framing him, and it seemed excellently planned.**

"**Your going to jail!" The chief said, and ordered his men to take him inside the police car. They handcuffed him and dragged him in the car. Nobuyuki's body was sent to the morgue and since she had no other relatives, she was immediately buried.**

**At the instant they arrived at the police station, Hajime was immediately locked inside his own cell.**

**Extremely depressed, he punched the wall with all his might and sank to the floor, crying his heart out.**

**that's it for now, hope u like it! pls r&r!**


End file.
